


Wait! Hold on, I'm Confused.

by NoahArrynne0022



Series: Female Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Tom Riddle, Confused Female Harry Potter, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel Fix-It, weird friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahArrynne0022/pseuds/NoahArrynne0022
Summary: In a world where Estelle Potter died so that her soulmate, the Dark Lord Voldemort, her greatest adversary will be saved.But of course, said Dark Lord won't let it happen after all, how dare she that brat."If I have to go back in time and stop that self-sacrificing idiot so that we could rule this world together.""Yeah you do that. Just don't bring me into it.""What are you talking about? You're coming with me.""Why should I?""You're going to help me make sure your best friend won't run the other way before I could kiss her."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is FATED, remake. 
> 
> I kind of hated how the original went cause it sounds sad as fudge.
> 
> I wanted it somehow to be lighter and comedic.
> 
> And it gave me an idea of Voldemort and Hermione platonic friendship.
> 
> Just imagine all the mischief these two geniuses will get into.

**Hermione Granger** , brightest witch of her age, best friend to the Wizarding World savior, Estelle Potter, sat on the cold stone floor, cradling a glass of firewhiskey playing wizarding chess with the Dark Lord Voldemort like it was some kind of a social visit.

'Queen to F5." She mumbled.

The man across her eyed the piece as it moved across the board. "How's the ministry?"

'Horrible, even when I have 13 seats to back my propositions those incompetent old coots doesn't give me the respect I deserve.' She complained, downing the remaining liquid in her glass.

'Maybe you should just kill that pompous idiot you call minister.' The man replied. 'Knight to D6.'

The black piece moved noisily across the board.

'Queen to B5.' She ordered. 'That's not my thing, that's yours. I inherited those seats from Estelle, she gave them to me so that I could create a better world for all of us and killing the minister is against her morals. Talk about faith and pressure, even from the dead that girl still gives me headaches.'

'You don't have to kill him yourself, just ask anyone from my Death Eaters to do it for you, use my name if you must.'

'The thing is, Draco said that there are secret meetings that has been happening among your minions.' Hemione said to her companion. 'Apparently since you're MIA and suspected dead, they decided to pick a new leader.'

The Dark Lord quirked a brow at her, 'Really? Good luck then. Pawn to C4.'

'You're not going to do anything?' She inquired.

'I lost interest, you should be happy you have the advantage and the skill to fight off those buffoons.' He replied nonchalantly. 'It's not like I have anymore reason to lead such pathetic community when the only person I did it for is dead, I admit I killed her but if that ministry did their jobs properly. . .'

'Stop!' She exclaimed. 'I understand, you became the Dark Lord to change the wizarding world so that if ever your destined one comes she will only see the beauty of our community. . blah, blah, blah. Of course unfortunately fate's a bitch and look how that turned out, I have a dead best friend and you killed her. End of story.'

He glared at the witch, 'If I have to go back in time and stop that self-sacrificing idiot so that we could rule this world together.'

'Yeah you do that. Just don't bring me into it.' Hermione snorted.

'What are you talking about? You're coming with me.'

'Why should I?' 

Tom Riddle gave her a handsome smirk. 'You're going to help me make sure your best friend won't run the other way before I could kiss her.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short on dialogue, but it's better to explain the past with less dialogue in my opinion.

**Tom Riddle** , Dark Lord Voldemort, Heir of Slytherin stared at the book in front of him.

Granger, his 'caretaker' as she call herself, left after a game of chess.

He snorted at the fact that if his past self could see him now he would have been sneering on how he was pathetically socializing with a _mudblood_. Well, more like he's sneering to the fact how pathetic he was before.

He absentmindedly flipped the pages of the book, he was scouring the Black library for something to read as he doesn't have anything to do when Hermione left the Black Ancestral home to go back to the ministry.

Sometimes he wonders why he was still alive for.

Probably being punished for the atrocities he did in his lifetime.

Living while knowing the fact you killed your own soulmate, that one person who is destined to love you no matter what is the most horrible punishment he could get.

Even how much he hated death he'd rather not live knowing what he did.

After that battle between him and Estelle Potter, with the girl saying the words engrave in his right wrist making it her last words.

 _"W **elcome Home, Tom Riddle.'"**_ Estelle Potter's last words were warm, she said it with a smile.

He didn't understand what it meant first, he was a wreck when it dawned to him that he just killed his soulmate.

He was a sobbing mess of anger, cradling the limp body of Estelle Potter when Potter's friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger found them at the forbidden forest.

Tom Riddle can't remember much about what happened next, he only remembers shedding tears while Weasley led him in Hogwarts towards the Headmaster's office then to the fire place telling him to floo out to the Black ancestral house and wait for them to return.

When he reached the house's fire place, the house elf ushered him to a bedroom, he heard the elf mumbled something about  _"Mistress told me to take care of you, she did."_

He simply sat at the edge of the bed until he fell asleep.

When he woke up the next day, remembered dragging himself to the nearest bathroom and looking his face in the mirror. 

No more was his scaly amphibian face, his aristocratic face he inherited from his muggle father was back. His brown eyes tinted in red.

Whatever Potter did, it was successful, it made him human.

It made him feel emotions he already forgot, it made him realize why he did the things he did.

The Dark Lord closed the book he was skimming through, snapping out of his own thoughts.

'Foolish girl, what is the purpose of saving me if you're not going to give me a reason to live.' He thought out loud as he placed back the book in its stack.

He roamed again in the library, he was given the privilege to stay at the Black Ancestral home.

Apparently, Potter have passed down most of her fortune to Hermione.

The Black Fortune, which Estelle inherited from her godfather, Sirius Black, was divided to the Weasleys who were blood related to the Blacks through Cedrella Black who married Septimus Weasley and the remaining Black sisters, Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix as where the two latter, Narcissa and Bellatrix, were ordered to change back their name to Black if they want the inheritance.

Narcissa didn't think twice to take the Black name again and divorced her husband. Now she lives with Draco at Malfoy Manor, while Lucius is serving his time at Azkaban.

Bellatrix put up a fight about the inheritance as to why Potter gets to decide on what to do about the Black Family fortune.

The Goblin, who was paid to secrecy, pointed out that Potter is a Black through Sirius Black as she was blood adopted when she was born, Estelle Potter was Sirius Black heir who was the previous head of the Black family.

She reluctantly accepted on his behest. Apparently, she was also ordered to seek a mind healer and was given a elegant cottage near the sea which she now privately owns, her husband Rodolphus Lestrange died on the battle of Hogwarts so she happens to inherit a large some of fortune, she stopped obsessing about him and started to live by herself as she was pardoned instead of being thrown back to Azkaban.

When the Goblin spoke to him, it told him that he was given some of Potter's fortune too, like the Black Ancestral house and a few galleons.

It also mentioned that if he needed any financial help Potter have instructed Granger to assist him if needed.

But the most surprising thing he inherited was the invisibility cloak that belonged to the Potter family for years.

Granger too, returned the Gaunt ring to him, explaining the reason why Estelle gave him her family's cloak.

Apparently, Estelle thought it would be funny if she gave him the three items of Hallows.

The Elder wand won from the previous master, who was apparently Estelle as it was her who took from its previous master, Draco who won it from Dumbledore.

The Resurrection stone, his previous horcrux which was given to Estelle by Dumbledore enclosed inside the snitch she caught in her first quidditch game.

Hermione told him the story how they found it.

Dumbledore listed in his will that Estelle gets the snitch, the minister who read the will expected it to open as it was common knowledge that Snitches have flesh memories and remember the touch of the first person who handled them in case of a disputed capture.

Unfortunately, the minister didn't get to see it open and won't be open in months to come when Estelle remembers for the fact that she didn't catch it by hand, she choked on it.

Hermione said that Estelle proudly told it to her then remembered how embarrassing it was choking on her first snitch.

 

The Invisibility cloak, which was given to Estelle as a Christmas present, that she inherited from her father, it seems like it was passed down every generation.

Ron Weasley who seldom visits him told him stories of mischief they caused under the cloak. Hermione said that it was weird on how civil Ron was with him as the redhead tend to hold grudges longer than most.

 _"Actually, I think it was him who first accepted the fact that you're Estelle's soulmate when we first found out."_ The muggleborn witch said.

Draco then pointed out on why Estelle was set on leaving those three to him.

 _"Those three are the Deathly Hallows. I know you're thinking its just a fairytale and it's not real, sorry to say it's real and it has been proven."_ Hermione said.  _"As you all know if the three hallows are collected the one who owns them all would be the Master of Death, it is not clear what it meant but Estelle thought it would be funny to give to you as you have a fear of death. I know it was not funny but that is what Estelle told me to tell you."_

He simply rolled his eyes at that memory.

His line of thought stopped at that, his mind brought back to reality. Deathly Hallows.  _What if?_

 _No, if I'm only going to revive her there's a possibility that it will be on limited time only._ He mused.  _What if I use it to travel back in time like I told Granger._

He then took a glance at the shelf in front of him then grinned.  _It's worth the shot._

 

 


End file.
